


Make a move

by Reisei



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Affection, Intimacy, M/M, desires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reisei/pseuds/Reisei
Summary: He Tian wants to make Guan Shan to initiate anything between them on his own. He came up with an idea, but was it a good one?





	Make a move

**Author's Note:**

> A short story that has been wrote by itself somehow. Hope you will like it~  
> Again, sorry for all grammar mistakes!

He Tian was stearing through the window, thinking why he even put himself in this situation. He took a look on Guan Shan, who was putting a bowl with whipped cream on the table and went to the kitchen to wash strawberries. He looked back through the window with sigh.

He Tian always had to tease Guan Shan in order to make him make a move. Challenge him somehow, bet or hurt his pride to make Guan Shan prove He Tian’s wrong. It was extremely rare, to see Guan Shan approach him without any reason like that, or rather, it didn’t happen at all. It wasn’t about their sex life. This one was amazing, when they were already in bed ( not necessary there ), Guan Shan could be so provocative and dominant he had no idea how his actions were pushing He Tian to the edge really quickly. He loved how Guan Shan was making him shiver with this attitude, with those eyes full of lust, how he could watch Guan Shan finally surrender under his embrace after long exchanges of kisses, touches and bites between them, how suddenly bold and confident guy just melts to the point all what’s left of him is a total mess, how he desperately tries to keep his voice down and how this attempt of his ends with loud moans and red marks on He Tian’s back.

But, the point is, Guan Shan never initiate anything on his own. He never approaches He Tian for a kiss, never gets closer when they watch a movie, never touches him in any way at their everyday life. So, for now, marks are no longer visible on He Tian’s back, just because he thought that the only way to make Guan Shan make a move on him is to step back a little, to show Guan Shan how it’s like.

That was the stupidest idea He Tian could possible come up with.

 “Wow, Redhead never approached you, you was the one who made all moves until now, what have you expected here?”” Jian Yi laugh at him when he learned the reason of He Tian’s frustration.

That’s right, but that was when he was making Guan Shan _his_. After they finally got together, He Tian thought it would be somehow different when he will step back. Apparently not. It was a week already, and Guan Shan didn’t do anything. Not a single move, not a single touch, even accidentally, he kept his distance all the time. Pretty much, he behaved like his usual self. He Tian on the other hand, was reaching his limit, because as it started with his want to make Guan Shan show him a little affection coming from his own initiative, now it ended with He Tians frustration and growing tension. But he will not back off now, not after all the effort he put in this to hold himself back. He can manage it. Right?

“Hey, are you listening to me?” He Tian came back to reality, looking at frowned source of the problem he created himself “are we watching it or not? You wanted it after all.”

“Yeah, forgive me, Little Mo~” He Tian had a feeling he forgot about something as he saw the movie started, but he let it go away. He sat near Guan Shan, almost intuitively his hand started to rise, he stopped himself.

“Fuck, they’re tasteless” Guan Shan winced as  he ate few strawberries “not surprised they were so cheap, this old hag gave me some other kind to taste. I’ll never do shopping there again.”

His neck, so provocative. He Tian likes its taste, its smell. He likes how it shiver lightly when he bites it, slowly sucks and leaves marks on it, even when its owner is so furiously protesting agains any visible hickeys.

_I can manage it._

The movie has been paused.

“What?” Guan Shan frowned at him with his arm outstretched with a remote.

“Hm?”

“You’re irritated, aren’t you?”

“You’re so concerned about me, thank you ~ But no need to. _“ You get really good at knowing what’s my mood is like. Why you don’t see what I want from you?_

Guan Shan shrugged with “if you say so” and turn his eyes back to the screen as he played the movie again. He took a strawberry, it slipped from his fingers to the whipped cream, he took it out, smudging his fingers while doing that. He was cleaning them with his tongue, not taking his eyes off of the TV.

_I can manage it._

 Guan Shan stopped, focusing on a dialogue in the movie, he chuckled after it ended, going back to cleaning his fingers. The second strawberry land in the whipped cream, making Guan Shan curse. _Since when you’re so clumsy, Little Mo? Are you doing it on purpose?_

Nevermind, he _will_ manage it. It’s just the whipped cream. Just some stupid strawberries. Just Guan Shan licking his fingers slowly.

_Oh, really? So how many strawberries are you able to endure?_

The answer was ‘five’.

“Give me some.”

“Huh?” Guan Shan didn’t look at him, still with his eyes fixed on the screen before them.

“The strawberry.”

“You have a bowl here, take it yourself.”

“I want this one you have picked. It’s the biggest.”

“And it makes it the most tasteless from all of them.”

“I still want it.”

Guan Shan smirked as he licked his fingers again, giving He Tian cocky look in the same time.

“You want me to feed you? Ask nicely, I will reconsider it...FUCK, what are you doing?!”

He Tian grabbed Guan Shans legs and pull him closer, making him drop the strawberry on the floor. His t-shirt went up, showing his abdomen He Tian started to miss. _What a stupid idea of mine, honestly. Why should I refuse myself ?_ He grabbed Guan Shan’s hand, licked his fingers slowly, cleaning them of any whipped cream that might be still on them, not taking his eyes off of Guan Shans. The other didn’t struggle like usual, he was just observing He Tian’s tongue.

 “You were doing it on purpose, after all.”

 “No idea what are you talking about” Guan Shan sound serious but he still smirked again ”...I thought you have some promise with yourself to not approach me.”

“I changed my mind. I’m not that patient to wait for your move when I know how it’s like.”

“  ‘ _How it’s like_ ’  ?”

“How it’s like to taste you.”

He leaned for a kiss, Guan Shan put his hand on his chest, not letting him get closer.

“So, will you tell me what made you do so?”

“I have just told. I wanted you to make some move on me.”

“You’re serious? That’s all?”

“Some simple initiate of physical affection wouldn’t kill you.”

“Wha- that’s why you didn’t do an- tsk“ Guan Shan bite his tongue as he notice He Tian’s devilish smirk.

“Hm~ Were you worried? Were you feeling lonely? Have you missed me?”

“WHA- fuck off, as hell I was!”

“You weren’t curious even a little?”

He was as hell. He Tian who was always so fucking clingy to him and never missed a chance to annoy him suddenly step back. Of course he was curious, why. Of course he wanted He Tian touches and lips go back where they should be. But he will not admit it loud. He knew he didn’t have to, as He Tian was smiling at him like that.

“...scram.”

“So I managed to show you how it’s like after all, good ~ Just next time, make a move, please ~ ”

Guan Shan fixed his glare on him for a moment, finally he rose on his elbow, grabbed He Tian’s t-shirt and pulled him closer.

“You know, the question is” Guan Shan was nibbling his neck slowly, centimeter by centimeter “will you be able to bear it if I start to do so?” he looked at him, He Tian felt shiver went throught his body. _It’s this look_.

“What?”

“After all, whatever I do to you” Guan Shan leaned for his neck again, licking its length slowly, reaching He Tians ear and catching it between his teeths lightly “you’re like this” he pressed his knee to his crotch to show what he means.

“Are _you_ teasing _me_ here?”

“Am I?”

He Tian grabbed Guan Shan’s hairs, pulling his head behind to get better access.

“FUCK! How many times I have to tell you to not mark me in visible spots!”

“Hm? You told me that? I don’t remember ~ ”

“YOU- Stop, shit!”

“I will not. You like it after all.”

“As hell I like it!”

“Your shivers are telling me something different than your mouth.” he whisper to his ear as he get rid of his own t-shirt.  Guan Shan moved his hands up, tangled his fingers in He Tian’s hair, pulling him a little. He finally leaned for a kiss He Tian so gladly welcomed. He was biting Guan Shan’s lips and invading his mouth alternately, could not decide if it was a taste of his lips he missed so much or the feeling of quiet gasps that were escaping Guan Shan’s mouth.

Guan Shan didn’t let him to think longer about this as he roll over him, pushing him to the sofa, holding He Tian’s hands with his one, not letting He Tian take controll yet. He Tian could easly free himself, but he didn’t want to, he couldn’t hide his smile as Guan Shan attacked him with his lips and tongue, moving his hand from He Tian’s chest, to his abdomen, slowly getting closer to his belt.

The door bell made Guan Shan freeze as he straightened up, looking at the direction of the entrance. Then He Tian remembered what escaped his mind previously.

“Fuck, it’s Jian Yi and Zhan Zheng Xi” he straightened up as well, reached for Guan Shan’s nape and pulled him closer “just ignore them” he whispered to his lips, captured them again, pushed Guan Shan to his back and reached for Guan Shan’s belt, unzipping his trousers, not stopping kissing him.

“Wai- STOP, fuck, I didn’t close-“

“The heck, why you didn’t open the door, we have full hands here- Oh.” Jian Yi stopped in the moment when he saw like He Tian literally flew out of the sofa after Guan Shan kicked him abruptly and was quickly correcting his clothes, with more and more red ears.

“As you could saw, I also had” He Tian growled, getting up from the floor and grabbing his t-shirt, throwing angry looks at smiling Jian Yi. Zheng Xi welcomed them with look in his eyes saying “ I told him not to enter. Not that he ever listen.”

“Hm, have I interupted something? ~ ”

“Shut your fucking mouth! Give me that shit!” Guan Shan took the bags from his hands, making sure they cover his face “what’s with this shopping?! What are you doing here?!”

“He Tian told me you guys will watch a movie, we wanted to watch it, too. Some snacks, He Tian agreed to a movie marathon tonight after all.”

“Don’t you have a TV at your place?!”

“Not as big as this one...hey, Redhead, you don’t have to yell at me like that, no need to be so shy here~”

“One more word and I will punch you.”

 “It’s no big deal, look!” Jian Yi reached for Zheng Xi face, kissing him without hesitation. Guan Shan and He Tian stiffened, observing reaction on Zheng Xi’s face. Zheng Xi looked petrified. For a second.

“Hey,XiXi...wait, what are you doing?! No violence!”

\---

It was past midnight, they were watching third movie already, Jian Yi was still massaging his face after Zheng Xi demonstrate on him, what’s the cost of “no big deal”.

He Tian was cursing himself in his mind that he agreed to make a movie marathon, not that he knew earlier it will mean he has to wait again until he will put his hands on Guan Shan, but still. Stupid idea of his to not approach him, what the hell... He promised himself never to do anything like that again.

He blinked, surprised by sudden feeling of Guan Shan fingers in his hand, that slowly intertwined with his own. He glanced at him, Guan Shan was looking at the screen, he couldn’t see his face clearly as the only source of light was this one coming from the screen. He Tian tightened their hands gently, Guan Shan answered with the same move after a while. He Tian couldn’t get rid of a smile from his face, a small thing like that made him incredible happy. Maybe it wasn’t so stupid idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts~  
> Thank you for reading! Hugs!


End file.
